


Teaser and Prologue of Casino Love : ( Future part one  of The Legends of the Label AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: Angels, Cute, Demons, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Inspiration : Avatar the Last Airbender, Label AU, M/M, Multi, Overlord Label AU, Phoenixes, Prologue for Casino Love, TEASER SO NO TAG YET, cuteness, fight, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it all started in Paris ; the secrets of the Label AU in three legends .<br/>The legacy of Roulé and Crydamoure . Romance. Courage. Bravery. Monarchy.Devotion.<br/>For the people who wanted back Casino Love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaser and Prologue of Casino Love : ( Future part one  of The Legends of the Label AU)

**Author's Note:**

> «Hey. I'm thinking about rewritting my Label AU fiction , Casino Love. »  
> «Yes I read it ! »  
> «So...? »  
> «Well , I think you should rewrite it . »  
> «Ok but . It'll be epic ; it'll be a trilogy . In a legendary world.But are you in ? You wrote it with me , I don't want to take all the credits.»  
> «All right . Let's do this together. How will you call it ? »  
> «The legends of the Label AU . »

_(to enhance the reading please click on[ that link just right there : x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JzPn_j7fg48)) _

_( you can also[enhance your experience with this : x](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aXRODrspQpc))_ _____________________________________________________________

A phoenix cut the air, flying as an arrow inflamed, flapping  its wings blue money. He shot a jet of flame towards the Mediterranean Sea; triumphantly. He was doing loops, hovering and then, in a halo of flame, flying up and high , playing in the clouds.  The fire was blue like the phoenix, who was still young; but powerful. Very powerful. Although the bird was huge (it was the size of a lion) it was very slender and slim; graceful. He split the sky down its wings folded over his body, torpedoing to the ground. Unfolding its wings a few meters above the ground at the right time, the phoenix slows down and sped toward the ground, its claws raised to cushion the impact.

As he touched the ground, the bird caught fire in a blaze of purple blue flames, turning into beautiful girl .The girl with brown eyes and long brown curly hair dancing with the wind whipping her round face, raced on the beach, a trail of flames followed her. While she run the fire emanated from her. She redoubled her speed. She closed her eyes. And while she was running, she stooped down, swinging her forearms upwards and with a scream of power, rejoined her hands in a defensive position, her palms raised; a jet of blue flames burst into a torrent of her palms and a purple light enveloped the girl who leapt 50 feet high, jumping nimbly on the high rocks of lagoons not sliding ever, performing jumps more and more perilous. She arrived in the bay facing the house where a man comfortably sitting on his luxurious veranda, watched, smoking a cigar and reading a French newspaper, playing poker with a man with blue eyes. Both greeted her and Maya shouted, passing at high speed:

"Hi Dad! Hi Crydamoure. "

"Be careful darling! "Replied her father.

But she was already far away.

She arrived in a small dune, where her best friend was waiting.

Perched on the dune, a handsome young 18 year old man, blue eyes like the sea, blond, long and wavy hair, pale skin and luscious lips looked at the horizon. When he saw a ball of blue flame running towards him, the young angel-hybrid spread his wings and strolled down, smiling. When Maya saw Zacchary her heart was jumping in her chest, a wonderful smile splitting his face. It redoubled her speed. Zac slows and folded his wings while Maya, which does not slow down her race bounded towards him, falling with him. They rolled on the white sand, laughing. Maya found herself upon him, heart pounding, and her hair falling around her. Zac lost his eyes in her’s, although she was still a best friend; she was so much for him. She looked a lot like her father, but her mother, a Spanish woman, had given her hair, her skin slightly caramel and her beautifully seductive red lips. She was beautiful and Zac knew she was not conscious of it . She smiled with the same seductive power possessed by his father and helped him stand up. He had inherited the tears in heart shapes from his father and his gentleness and goodness. But when Maya looked at her best friend, she could not help but want to kiss them; he was so cute. She took his hand and looked the ocean together. They also knew from their parents met.

A new story began with Maya.

She started the day when her father, Roulé had laid eyes on her mother.

It was the legend of the blue phoenix.

As they watched together the sea that stretched to infinity they were disturbed by a beautiful woman  who looked at them , amused :

"Still looking at the horizon? Zac, your father spent his days with my husband, here on this sure just like you two, hands together. "

"I know because it is his boyfriend; he told me. Hello Ms. Ramirez … Oh … Oh … sorry we’re late for the training again? "

"Sorry mom. " Maya looked down , embarrassed

Bella smiled.

‘’You used your phoenix state don’t you ? ‘’

Maya blushed, her eyes round like gigantic bubbles :

‘’How did you knew ? Dad told you ? Sometimes I forget he’s able to read all of our minds ‘’

She laughed and poked her cheek , Maya mumbling a protestation as she did so  :

‘’No no . I had your age one time , you know ? ‘’

She looked at her daughter and dreamily whispered :

"It reminds me when Roulé,  me and Crydamoure were  just young Parisian lovers, before the great battle. It’s like … it was just yesterday when all of that happened “

"Mom. Tell me the story of dad, Cassie, Crydamoure , you and the great battle. When demons , angels and phoenixes fought together. You never told me .  I am dying to hear it. “

Zac nods and tilt his head :

‘’ And I never knew how my dad met my mom. I know she was working at coffee and she had to delivers baguette , but , I want to hear the whole story. I mean why are you guys all love each other ? It’s crazy ! I know it’s normal in our clans but… I mean what is  the story of you all ? ‘’

Bella sighed , her eyes filled with nostalgia :

"It started in a coffee … As in a Casino. It starts with Roulé , the father of Maya . And it starts with me, his wife. With Crydamoure, who was his lover, and he still is today, and Cassandra, your mother Zac, who was the lover of Crydamoure and who  still is today. It’s a long story … But I’ll tell you , it all happened in a day  of september in Paris …”

**Author's Note:**

> «Like the legends of the phoenix... all ends with beginnings ..»  
> -Daft Punk...
> 
> xxx
> 
>  
> 
> TO BE CONTINUED !


End file.
